the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/The Crackships you know you want but really they make a terrible couple
Hiiiiiiiiii! I've been dying for some Anubis discussion so this is about: The crackships you know you want but instantly, they make a terrible couple. This goes for any series, any book series, so yeah! Okay, So, In my opinion, One of my crackships: KT and Jerome, In my mind, they make a perfect couple, a lot of things in common but on the show? No, They make a terrible couple, Reasons why? Read below Knowing the writers, they wouldn't give KT and Jerome a chance, they wouldn't give them a nice plot to work together '''but '''also the writers would probably rush them into a relationship. So, Other than being sent to Anubis to stop some evil, Why not have KT worry about something other than the mystery? TBH, She was put into Sibuna too fast and if Nina was leader she wouldn't just let KT in, Sibuna requires: Trust, Information, etc. Another crackship that could have gone wrong because the writers would have fucked them up dearly: Wait for it, Wait for it, Wait for it: Joyfie (Joy and Alfie) Okay, So From my roleplaying Anubis days, Joy and Alfie were a thing. They were so damn cute, but if they were canon here's what would be wrong: Willow being Joy's cousin, We have Walfie *sighs* Don't get me wrong, I love Walfie, but then we have Amfie, *sighs* I love Amfie too but JOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY and ALFIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE make a cute ship. If you actually think, If Alfie ever stopped having a crush on Amber due to her treating his poorly and if Willow was never added on the show, then, Obviously, Joyfie would be canon, Possibly Malfie but we're supposed to think in this universe Jara is still together better than ever. Another crackship that could have gone wrong because of the writers fucking them up dearly: Wabian, Yes, I know not a ship that would be crack worthy but, I have no regrets, I ship Wabian. Okay so, The reason why I ship Wabian is because I was roleplaying: American Anubis, and Willow/Fabian/Mara were in the nerd creative group, Best friends, it was amazing, So, Willow got drunk- What am I doing, Let's get back to the reasons why they would be a terrible couple: Okay, so, Willow is the quirky artsy bubbly- Basically an Anubis Cat, just less annoying. Anyways, If the writers gave Willow a decent nice plot, a backstory, some development (From the wonderful quotes of Izzy), Wabian could have been nice. So, let's think, Willow could still be wild and make a good ship with Fabian. Or, let's think, If we had two season 3 movies, One before TOR, and since Willow needs some extra credit who could she have gone to: Fabian or Mara but, The writers wouldn't have done that, they just wanted Walfie to atleast have a plot (which is good, I mean, Walfie rarely had a plot if you ask me) and Fabian being all in Sibuna and stuff- Oh come on, TOR was rushed and terrible (I liked it but I thought it was terrible, if that makes sense) Another crackship the writers would have fuck up: Jamber Yes, Jamber, Logically they could be dating but- Well- Fuck. They would make an amazing couple so lets just cross all this out. Okay, So, Meddie would have a cute crackship but THEN WE WOULD HAVE A FUCKING PEDDIE AND MEDDIE WAR JUST LIKE PEDDIE AND KEDDIE AND IT WOULD FUCKING KILL ME. AND I SHIP MEDDIE SO GODAMN MUCH I HAVE NO REGRETS GO AHEAD AND KILL ME I DON'T GIVE A FLYING HARDCORE FUCK. *Calms down* Meddie would be fucked up by Peddie. Therefore, *Sighs* I WANT MEDDIE *SCREAMS* Okay! That's all the crackships I can think of anyways, If you have a bunch of crackships and you think they would make a PERFECT couple but on the show they're terrible comment below! Not a day goes by that I'm never (Neverrrrrr) into you 15:51, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts